


A Toast to Tim and Lucy

by ReaderOfFics817



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Love, Marriage, Speeches, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOfFics817/pseuds/ReaderOfFics817
Summary: The Best Lady (Angela) and Butler of Honor (Jackson) give a joint toast at Lucy and Tim's wedding.
Relationships: Lucy Chen & Jackson West, Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	A Toast to Tim and Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm having waaaay too much fun with Angela centric stories about Tim and Lucy. Had some fun with Jackson in this one too.

“Good evening everyone! I’m Angela, the Best Lady —“ 

“And I’m Jackson the.. uh.. Butler of Honor? Yes, let’s go with that.” 

“Anyway,” Angela continued after getting the first chuckle out of the crowd, “We’re so absolutely SHOCKED to be here tonight — 

“I’m not shocked.” Jackson chimed in, setting the stage for an epic and entertaining speech. 

“Yeah, you’re right Jackson. There is absolutely nothing shocking about tonight. Remember that betting pool we were all in on at work?” She smirked, looking at Tim and Lucy who’s jaws dropped, having no idea about the station wide bet on their relationship. 

“Oh most definitely, I lost like two hundred dollars by the end of it. Raise your hand if you took part in the will they, won’t they saga of Mid-Wilshire LAPD!” Jackson turned to the crowd, smiling as the entire back corner of the room, full of their coworkers, raised their hands and shouted, showing they all were in on it. 

“See! Even our boss was in on it, Grey!” Angela called him out, “If I remember you made good money on these two?” 

“Three hundred bucks!” Grey shouted, causing the rest of the room to laugh, even Tim. 

“Now, if that is any indication of how UN-SHOCKING this marriage is, I don’t know what is. But, it goes to show you how many of us have been rooting for you two since the beginning.” Angela smiled, turning to her two friends. 

“Speaking of the beginning…” Jackson started, “If you all are unaware, the beginning of Chenford, or “Tucy” if you will, at least thats what we all called them, didn’t start out so smooth.” 

“No?” Angela asked, faking that she didn’t know the whole story. 

“Nooo, Tim was her training officer, and a scary one at that… Hell, I’m still scared of him… Oops, shouldn’t have admitted that…” Jackson pretending to look uncomfortable getting more laughs, especially from Tim’s side of the family, “But anyway, after our first day, us rookies met for drinks, and I remember Lucy clearly calling him a ‘smug, pain in her ass, smokeshow.’… her words, not mine.” 

At this Lucy laughed, as Tim leaned over, kissing her hair with a smirk. No one else heard it, but he smugly whispered, “Smokeshow, huh?” Causing her to roll her eyes.

“I mean she wasn’t wrong… but let’s skip ahead.” Angela rolled her eyes at Lucy. 

“Right, right, so for a year Tim trained Lucy on all the ins and outs of being a cop, strictly business… we think…. “ Jackson dramatically looked at the couple, pretending he was waiting for a big reveal that their relationship was occurring a lot longer than anyone thought, they both shook their heads no, “Damn, I thought I could get some money back.” He got more laughs out of the crowd. 

“Then you guys graduated.” Angela continued. 

“That we did… and suddenly my roommate, and best friend, was going on hikes with her old T.O… you know, I felt a little sad at first, my T.O. didn’t take me on hikes on the weekends.” 

“Yeah, well. I’m a married woman…that would be inappropriate” Angela joked, “So what happened on these hikes you ask” 

“Absolutely, NOTHIN” Jackson acted let down. 

“That we know of,” Angela shrugged, “But, either way, after a few months it became obvious that Tim and Lucy were…. well, worthy of a rather hefty betting pool. So… the fun began!” 

“Yeah, and I teased her about it relentlessly.” He turned to Lucy, “Sorry Luce, but it turns out I was right, huh?” Lucy nodded with a laugh, remembering all the innuendos Jackson had made. 

“Funny, I did the same to Tim… But, I’m not sorry, it’s how I knew Lucy could be the real deal for him. Tim may have grumbled, tried to change the subject, flat out ignored me, but not once did he ever deny it. He had the hots for his rookie, he knew it, I knew it, hell, everyone knew it.” 

“It was fun to watch, wasn’t it?” Jackson smiled, reminiscing. 

“It was… like watching a beautiful, but ungodly long, love story unfold right before your eyes…. Most of the time.” 

“Oh right, you had that unfortunate incident when we went to your family’s lake house.” Jackson grimaced. 

“Angela!! Our parents sitting right there.” Tim shouted, turning a dark shade of pink, knowing where this story was going. The group had gone on a weekend trip together, curtesy of Wes’ family who owned a big lake house. It had only been a week in to their new found romantic relationship, so they decided to sneak off to the secluded little section of beach one morning when they thought everyone was asleep. Angela however, had decided to go for a run that morning, running right in to them going at it in the sand. 

Angela smiled at Tim, “I think from Tim’s reaction over there, you have a pretty good idea of what I LITERALLY ran into. I still close my eyes when I walk into a room they’re alone in, if you get my drift.” 

“So gross.” Jackson laughed. 

“Well, you were Lucy’s roommate, I bet you have some stories yourself?” She asked. 

“None so traumatizing,” He joked, “But I remember the first time I walked into our apartment, finding Officer Bradford sitting on our couch in his pjs. I thought I was seeing things, until Lucy sat me down and nervously told me that they were together; I swear it was the first time in my life I saw Bradford smile. It benefited me too, the man is oddly domestic, great cook.” He joked, “The rest is history.” 

“That it was. Not to brag, but we got a front row seat to these two. And I don’t know about you Jackson, but I couldn’t be happier for them. I’ve known Tim here for a long time, met him at the police academy right after he returned from military service. I’ve seen the highs, the lows, and everything in between. Lucy came in to his life at just the right time, like it was meant to be. Tim needed someone to challenge him, tell him to cut the bullshit, and to love him when he might have been losing some faith int hat department. in some ways Lucy is so much like him - brave, loyal, passionate, quick thinking, and really good at kicking some ass… but in others she filled in the parts he was missing…she did what no woman ever did before, she softened the big tough Bradford a bit.” 

“Totally.” Jackson added, “I’m pretty sure I actually cried when Lucy told me they were engaged. Knowing them both so well I think has made this not only a special day for them, but for all of us who have watched them grow. I too met Lucy at the police academy and our friendship blossomed quickly, especially after we became roomies. We were young… I’m not sure we really knew what we were getting ourselves into, and we did a lot of growing up quickly in that first year. We dealt with the loss of friends and our own mortality more times than I’d like to count, but we had great support through that. Tim was like the rock in her life through it all, steady and immovable, giving her a confidence that made her the bad ass woman she is today. As they became friends, it became obvious that she had met her match with Tim. Sure she dated before they got together, but no one really sparked her interest, I think they bored her honestly,” He laughed, “That was until Tim. I’d never seen her laugh, smile, cry, or rage…” he winked at Lucy, “more genuinely than she did when Tim was around. He was and is to this day, perfect for her.” 

“Oooh we’re getting sappy. I’m gonna cry.” 

“Let’s wrap it up then.. what do you all think? Time to get the party started?!” Jackson asked the crowd, getting a bunch of shouts in agreement. 

“The masses have spoken!” Angela laughed, “So, let’s raise a glass.” She raised her champagne flute. 

Jackson started as they both turned towards Tim and Lucy, “We are so happy for you both, and I’d say we wish you years of happiness, but I don’t think we need to wish it, because when something is meant to be, you know it will be.”

“So instead,” Angela smiled, “We can’t wait to see where life takes you and continue to watch you grow together. It’ll sure be one for the books.”

“To Tim and Lucy Bradford!” Jackson and Angela shouted together, toasting. The rest of the room joining them in the celebration of a love meant to be, a love that brought two lost souls back home, one that sure was to be full of happiness, passion, and kicking some major bad guy ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tried to keep it at least close to in character - maybe one day we'll be so lucky to see something like this on our screens!


End file.
